I'll be home for christmas
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Jasper finally comes home for Christmas to his waiting wife leah and his twins who he hasn't seen in three years.


"Jasper." I was out of breath saying his name shouting if it was him. I heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone "this is not funny am I speaking to my husband?" I demanded in fear.

"Yes baby it's me." I started to cry falling on the floor not hiding how I was feeling.

"I was so scared jazzy; on the news there was a bomb somewhere in Iraq and...And..." I couldn't continue because I started hiccupping "are you okay you're not injured or anything?" I cried out weakly.

"No baby, I am fine not a scratch darling." His Texan drawl coming out.

"Jazzy I'm sorry that won't make me feel better unless I'm in your arms."

"I know but a husband can try, please stop crying." I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Are you eating, how are you, when are you coming home, you're not sick are you?" again he chuckles "JASPER." I shout out.

"I'm sorry darling. Yes I am eating I am fine but I miss you and no I am not sick. Baby I have a surprise for you." I quitted down "I'm coming home for Christmas." I smiled and started to cry again thanking god then the babies started crying and I ran to our twin's room "how are sayuri and jasper jr?" I smiled.

"I think I woke them up." He laughed.

"Kiss them for me baby." I did as he said and I cooed that daddy was going to come for Christmas then I realized that was just a month away. They both went back to sleep and I closed the door softly.

"How long can you stay on the phone?"

"Fifteen minutes darling. How is work and the kids and everyone?" whenever he called he only wanted to know about me and our children and the family.

"The family misses you and your parents comes and checks on me and the kids. The kids keep asking for you they turned two and I tell them about you every day. Work is stressful a little at times its hard to think straight but I won my case with Google against bing. Google won because of me and I signed to be their official lawyer."

"That's my baby." He laughed "the kids ask about me I'm glad." He said softly.

"They love you jasper not a day goes without them asking for you. Not a day goes by that I can't stop thinking about you." I started to cry again. "Are you really coming home for Christmas, please tell me it's not a joke jasper?"

"It's not a joke love, I'm coming home." I sighed in relief.

"It's been three years of not seeing you. It's hard but I will manage or at least try." He was quite.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you through the pregnancy and helping you with the twins." I smiled.

"Jazzy this war wasn't expected. Jasper jr looks just like you the kids are my little comforters. You do have the pictures right?"

"Of course darling even with the Santa clause." I giggled a little.

"I can't wait for you to come first Christmas with the kids it will be perfect." I said "jazzy don't die please make sure you retire from the marines and grow old with Me." he was quite for a while.

"Darling I want nothing but to grow old with you." I smiled "I have to go darling I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay your doing your job, and your family is helping me and the kids are well behaved no problem makers. I love you jazzy the kids love you and your family love you and so does my mom she stayed over to help by the way. I wish you could say hi but she went to a meeting since I'm not working today. But stay safe I love you baby."

"I love you too baby you and the kids get me through the day. I love you." I smiled

"I love you baby. Stay alert and stay alive." He chuckled.

"Yes ma'am. Bye baby." And then he hanged up. I started to cry again as mom entered inside the house running into the kitchen.

"What happened, something happened to jasper, he's not dead is he?" I cried harder.

"No mom he's fine we just got off the phone he's okay." I cried harder. Mom knew how worried and scared I was and how I wasn't sleeping "he's coming home for Christmas." I smiled as she thanked god.

'We got to start planning." She said and I smiled "yeah let me call his family and inform them."

After calling the family and letting them know we all decided to have it at the parents house since it was bigger than mine. I sighed as helped the kids and changed and washed them and we all went to grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle. The kids played with their grandfather as me, my mom and my mother in law started planning as everyone else came and all the ladies started planning and we went decorating shopping and I figured I could make jasper his favorite foods he loves so much. I couldn't stop crying as Esme tried to sooth me but I assured her I was crying for joy. I haven't seen my husband for three years and the only time I saw his face was when he video watched me giving birth to the kids along with his men congratulating him. Then complications came that I wouldn't stop bleeding and I was drifting trying to stay up as I stretched out my hand towards the screen and went limp having my heart stopped. Luckily everything turned out fine and jasper and his companions stayed till they all knew I was okay from what I was told. I remember when he called and I finally woke up he sounded as if he was crying and glad that I was okay and thanked god I was alive. He kept saying he wish he was holding me. I sighed as I started buying video games that I knew jasper would like to play some clothes and a watch that was the talk of the town it was expensive it's worth it since my husband was coming home and I did have the money.

Back home mother and I decorated the house since tomorrow was going to be December 1st and I wanted to make sure home would be so welcoming to him. The kids colored their picture for daddy and I helped framed it. later Esme came over and we started decorating outside the house and by the time we finished everything was set perfectly until my mother shouted and we ran inside the house as she had the TV on CNN. There was another bombing somewhere in were jasper was stationed. I fell on the floor hyperventilating as they helped me and I ended up having a panic attack that my mother called 911 and she took the kids up to their room as Carlisle came to visit but finds me on the floor and since he is a doctor he went all doctor on me. I had to be in the hospital and I couldn't well I wasn't allowed to watch or hear anything about the war. It made it worse the feeling and I started to wonder if jasper was alive or not until Carlisle walked in the room with his phone in his hand.

"It's jasper." My eyes opened wide as I quickly took the phone.

"jasper." I croaked.

"Baby are you alright? How are the kids damn it why are you in the hospital?" I cried again even though he was out there in danger the only thing he ever focused about were me and the kids.

"I'm fine now jasper, on the news…" he didn't let me finish.

"I know sweet heart, I know everything is okay I wasn't near the bomb okay I am alive sweet heart." I sighed in relief and I felt like weights were lifted off my shoulder. "I will be coming home I promise leah." I nodded my head.

"Okay jasper."

"Get better for me darling." I nodded my head.

"Yes jasper." I heard him sigh.

"I have to go but I called to let you know I was okay but finding out your in the hospital scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry jasper I just I was scared that you were killed and I panicked."

"I know baby I know. I have to go but be careful for me baby I need you alive." I smiled.

"I need you a live too." He chuckled

"Bye baby I love you and give the kids a kiss for me."

"Yes jasper I will."

"Bye darling." He hanged up the phone and I sighed in relief. My father in-law sat next to me and I smiled as he held my hand.

The kids visited me along with my mother as they sat on my lap and laid there asking if mommy okay and I smiled telling them yes. Esme and everyone else visited me and I couldn't leave the hospital till next week so we planned on what foods we were going to make. I want everything to be perfect when jasper comes home and I was given the information on what time jasper will reach the airport and where. I sighed as I smiled as everything was finally set and prepared.

It's now the week of Christmas and everything is wrapped and set and at the grandparents house. I went lingerie shopping to find the perfect outfit to make my husband a happy soldier and I couldn't help myself when I saw this cute black see through skimpy outfit that fit perfectly and I took it. I sighed as I walked out of Victoria secret and I headed home. There was this Christmas party at my job but I decided not to go since I just wanted to stay home and prepare everything for jasper. It was already planned that I will pick him up with the kids and then we would drive to the grandparent's house. I sighed as I prepared the last details even though they were small I wanted it to be perfect and I couldn't stop acting like my sister-in-law on this one. I smiled as I looked at the work that was accomplished. My mother and i put the kids to bed. Even though mom lived with her new husband she decided to come stay for a while to be my support and my step dad would come and do the same. My phone rang to see it was carl one of my employe who didn't understand the word I wasn't interested in him and when he found out my husband is a marine he said I needed a man who could support me and that was the last straw with me and I cursed him out telling him how supportive he is and that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to become a lawyer since he supported everything and he is rich and so is his family. That shut carl up but for the season to be nice I answered and ended up having a good conversation and he apologized and said merry Christmas to me and my kids. I smiled and thanked him and we hanged up and I sighed. I looked at the time to see it was almost Christmas and I sighed realizing in eight hours I have to make a two hour drive to the airport. Mom and the kids were already sleeping and my step father knocked the door coming in with a small bag since he was working late and I told him to come sleep over.

"Hey are you excited." I smiled shaking my head and took his jacket putting it up.

"There is a cup of fresh brewed coffee." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I am glad you're happy kiddo." I smiled and we walked to the kitchen and I made him a nice cup of coffee.

"mom is sleeping your wash rag and towel is in the bathroom on the sink counter waiting for you including a robe hanging behind the door for you." He smiled.

"You know you have done a great job Hun." I smiled.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without jasper's family and you guys." He smiled finishing up his coffee and he quickly washed it before I got the chance to get up and do it. He cleaned the sink and turned the light off helping each other go up the stairs and he went to the bathroom and I went to my room into my bathroom washed my hair dried it put it in curls and shaved. I laid down a little and woke up realizing I slept for a good four hours and I went to making my bed. Find a perfect outfit and I hear my kids run to me shouting daddy we see daddy. Mom right behind them smiling as I saw they were dressed already and mom informed that they ate breakfast. I smiled quickly put on my outfit and did my hair. I set the kids in the minivan that I just bought because jasper insisted on me getting a new car with his money because I told him the old vehicle broke down. I mean I didn't want to flaunt money and he understands but he got tired of the car breaking down and told me to get a new one. I sighed and made sure the kids were all perfectly set in their seat. And I entered in the car with my seat belt on mom said everyone will be at the house and I drove off playing music to me the whole ride seemed like I was going nowhere but I was glad that I finally made it to the air port and I got the stroller out for the kids and they were happy and I took the sign I made out of the car that said Jazzy Daddy welcome back home. I made sure I got everything out and the kids and I went off to the pickup station. Waiting for what seemed like forever a plane finally landed and we had to wait. For what seemed like forever a group of people finally came down. I stood up holding the babies with the sign in my hand and the kid had on my daddy is a marine shirt. I'll be home for Christmas by josh gorban started playing on the intercom and I started becoming sad what if he doesn't come.

_I am dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

I sighed as my phone rang and I answered it quickly "hello." I said hoping it was jasper.

"merry Christmas darling." That Texan drawl said everything.

"You're not coming are you?" I started crying as my kids looked up at me

He was quite never saying a word and I cried even more. "I can hear that song playing."

"Yeah." I said weakly. Tears falling as I noticed people were looking at me and my kids were jumping up and down.

"Our kids look beautiful Leah. You raised them well." I got confused.

"What?" I looked up forward as I heard a soft chuckle and then the line went dead.

__

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree

_Christmas Eve will find you  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

I felt arms wrap around me and I froze praying to god that it was jasper "I'm home Leah." I cried as I let go of my kids hands and they were shouting daddy. I spun around to see jasper in his uniform smiling at me as I cry and kiss him while people were clapping hands and making noises. I pulled away as jasper hugged his kids kissing them on the forehead and he started crying as well. Three years of not seeing jasper killed me but I am so happy now that he is back. He pulled me into a kiss lifting me up in the air. Jasper held his kids as he kissed me again.

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

If only in my dreams 

He only had his book bag and he decided to carry the kids as they hugged him and they talked saying daddy home. Finally at the car jasper wanted to drive so I let him and he helped me set the kids in the car seat. We held hands the whole entire time talking endlessly about everything until he parked in front of his parent's home. Turning off the engine jasper pulled me into another kiss as the kids shout ewe and we pulled away smiling. We took the kids out and we walked as everyone shouted welcome home. Jasper smiled and hugged everyone as I went to help in the kitchen as jasper came in and hugged everyone. The ladies were crying the boys were shouting and laughing joining in conversation with jasper and he was playing with kids.

Dinner was finally ready and it was hard to separate the kids from their daddy so he just sat them next to him and I sat across from them. I was quite as everyone kept on talking and I just laughed along with jokes and listened to jasper explaining how it all felt and how everything was. "Hey jasper what scared you the most?" Emmett asked as I looked at my plate. Everyone was silent waiting for jasper to answer.  
"The biggest fear was not making it home to see my wife and kids including you guys of course but I didn't want to die without knowing how it feels to hug and kiss my wife and children. I started crying and got up from my seat as jasper got up and went after me, I was already outside crying "Leah." I didn't stop "Leah." I felt him pull me into his long arms holding me tight as he spun me around and kissed my forehead. "You and the kids is what made me get through the day."

"Jasper stay, please stay don't go back." I cried out shouting at the top of my lungs knowing very well everyone can hear me. He kissed me making me rest my head on his chest. "please." I begged. My feet giving away as he lifted me up holding me. he didn't answer I knew very well he would be going back and it hurts to know that. He lifted my head up to look at him and he smiled.

"I have something to tell you." I looked at him.

"I'm stationed somewhere else." My heart broke "I'm stationed in California and I was wondering if my wife wouldn't mind moving with me permanently." I looked at him and smiled. "It's only thirteen hours away from the family in driving distance and." I didn't let him finished I just kissed him in joy and smiled.

"Does this mean you won't have to go back overseas?"

"Yeah I won't have to do that." I sighed in relief and kissed him again. We entered back inside the house as everyone waited and jasper told them the good news and everyone was glad not to mention me. I helped clean up and we all sat down as everyone opened their gifts. Jasper got everyone something and the kids as well. Jasper looked at me as Edward gave him what looked like a small box he stood up and kneeled down in front of me. "Leah." I looked at him confused. "You are my everything and I can't have you not be in my life. You're what make me get up and face the day. You and the kids are what keep me motivated. You are my everything Leah, you my wife; you're my best friend, my lawyer." I giggled "my queen, the mother of my children, my rock, my supporter, my Quileute who I try not to piss off because you can curse like a sailor when you want to." Everyone laughed "will you do the honor of remarrying this poor shoulder of yours." He opened the box and I froze I didn't look at the ring I looked at him and started to cry again.

"yes." I said "hell yes." Everyone clapped as he put the ring on my finger with my engagement ring and my wedding band and he kissed me. Everyone clapping and shouting as Alice jumps up "I get to help plan the wedding again." I laughed and wrapped my arms around jasper's neck. Everything was perfect just the way I wanted it to. I sighed as we cleaned up and started to pack things up. I put all the gifts in the car as jasper put the kids in their seat and he quickly helped me put the stuff in the car. We said our goodbyes and jasper drove home. Finally to the house mom and Charlie agreed to give us some family time and would be coming over tomorrow. Jasper played with the kids a little until they started to become tired and he put them to bed for me as I watched smiling as jasper closes the door and takes my hand to our room. He closes the door and takes his jacket and his shirt off revealing that he has become more muscular. I ran to the bathroom as I lock the door and grateful that my outfit is in the bathroom I quickly change and use a damp rag and clean myself a little as I sigh and put my robe on and open the door. To see jasper sitting on the bed waiting for me still shirtless with his pajama pants on. I smiled and slowly walk towards him as he looked at me hungrily. Pulled me to him smashing out lips to one another as his tongue enters into my mouth and he tastes me. Holding me close pulling me to him "Leah I have wanted to do this to you for years." I smiled and pulled away.

"have you been faithful to me jasper." He smiled.

"you are the only women Leah you will forever always be my first and my last." I smiled at his words.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" he chuckled.

"Leah I trust you, never have we dare hurt each other by cheating." I smiled.

"I will always be faithful to my marine." He smiled and kissed me.

"What is under this robe?" he smiled.

"It's another Christmas gift." He looked at me and I slowly untied the robe letting it fall on the floor as jaspers eyes widened. I stood there standing in the skimpiest see through fabric I have ever worn. He smiled tracing his hands all over my body as I saw the lust and hunger in his eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them pulling me into a kiss as he stood up and lifted me by my butt and walked to his side of the bed and laid me down as he got on top.

"Three years of waiting are so worth it." I smiled as he went for my neck remembering my spots that made me moan his name that made me want for more "Leah you are so beautiful." I smiled as he pulled away.

"jazzy." I moaned as his mouth went for my hard nipple he was sucking it through the fabric that was see through revealing my whole body still. He pulled back and looks at me.

"Sorry darling I want to rip this fabric and fuck you senselessly but I'm afraid you will be mad." I smiled as I sat up and quickly unfastened everything as he pulled the rest down from my legs. I realized I was wet and I was horny and feeling jaspers member told me he was aching to release. He smiled and kissed me his hand went to my breast as he licked my nipple circling his tongue around my bud making me moan saying his name as he did the other breast. He easily spread my legs apart as he lifts up and looks at my sex. He smiled "I miss how you tasted." I blushed as he bent down and I felt his tongue flick my clit and took it in his mouth making me gasp; he chuckled and sucked on my clit a little till he decided to trace his tongue into my sex I felt him kiss it as he said I missed you vibrating feeling made me moan as he stick his tongue inside. He was tongue fucking the shit out of me as he entered his fingers starting on one finger to the next and to the third.

"jasper." I moaned as he licked and sucked making me roll in orgasm as I climaxed and he licked every bit he could "jasper please I need you." He smiled licking his lips as he positioned himself and entered into me not even giving me time to ready myself to his size he went fast making me moan as I cover my mouth trying not to wake the kids.

"Leah, baby you're so tight." He groaned as I said his name begging him to go faster as I cover my mouth but he pulls my hand away "I want to hear you." He growled animalistic in my ear making me shudder.

"I don't want to wake up the kids." I gasped softly as he smiles and grinds making circular movement.

"Then don't baby." He was panting now as he grind faster making me moan "gosh you're so tight" he smiled "baby cum for me." I growled and fucked me harder as I gasped and moan and try not to scream.

"Right …there…jazzy." I moaned making him smile and then I fell myself clamp onto him.

"Shit Leah I'm going to cum." He muttered as he went faster and I moaned holding him while he went even faster into me and I screamed in my orgasm as he made his growl hissing as we both released and he pumped into me some more for another few minutes and she slowly pulled out making me whimper. He lay beside me covering me with the sheets as I looked at him and sighed. "I love you Mrs. Whitlock." I smiled.

"I love you too Mr. Whitlock." He smiled weakly and kissed my lips "I'm glad your home permanently." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"me too love." I smiled and rested my head on his chest slowly drifting off to sleep he started humming I'll be home for Christmas. I smiled as he finally reached to the end and I sang "if only in my dreams." He chuckled and I went to sleep.

Waking up I found my bed side empty and neatly done. I jumped up out of bed shocked I put my robes on and I went to my kids' room to find it empty and I heard their laughter down stairs. I ran down to find my husband feeding the twins as I sighed as he looked at me with a smile and then confusion was shown on his face. He got up and walked to me kissing my forehead "are you okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah I thought it was just a dream." He smiled.

"Darling it wasn't a dream. I'm home for real and I'm not leaving you guys." I smiled as she handed me a cup of coffee "just the way you like it." I smiled.

"You know me so well." He kissed me and we all sat down as he gave me a plate of pancakes." Sitting down eating together made me happy. We are a full complete family again. I couldn't stop looking at how my husband was being a great father. I smiled as he kissed my forehead and took my empty plate. "jasper." He looked at me smiling I got up and walked to him as he pulled me into him. I rested my head on his chest "I'm glad your home." I muttered as he rubbed my back.

"Me too love, me too." He kissed me "now I will always be home for Christmas."


End file.
